Anochecer
by AyuInuSan
Summary: Renesmee es una "niña" normal. Vive en Hanover, mientras que Bella termina la Universidad. Hace cuatro años que no ve a su muy querido lobo, Jacob. Pero que pasa cuando el aparece de sorpresa? O.o Descubre que pasa con su historia. Sakurapauand
1. Prefacio

_**Anochecer… **_

_**Prefacio:**_

Este era el final. Cualquier intento de escapar sería inútil.

Poco a poco me percate del mal estado en el que me encontraba. Ninguna de mis extremidades respondía a las órdenes de mi cerebro. Ni siquiera era capaz de mover mis labios para pedir auxilio.

Mi mirada fue opacada por las lágrimas.

Muchas más sangre se derramo en el piso… Mi asesino sonrió satisfecho, y sediento. Se acerco aun mas.

Cerré los ojos. Alegre de que este fuera mi último momento… Mi último recuerdo.


	2. Capitulo I: Reencuentro

_© Sakurapauand_

_**Anochecer**_

_**Capítulo I: Reencuentro.**_

"_El amor es inesperado…_

_Pero solo con el encontramos, la verdadera felicidad"_

Mi cama estaba muy calentita.

No sentía deseo alguno de levantarme. Pero sabía que debía ir al instituto. Suspire.

Poco a poco abrí los ojos, y me encontré con una gris, opaca y fría mañana. Algo muy extraño aquí en Hanover… usualmente estas mañanas me recordaban aquel pequeño y muy acogedor pueblecillo.

Forks.

Bueno, dejaría ese tema atrás, ya que si no lo hacía, no podría concentrarme ni un momento en las clases. Pero sabía bien, que después de recordar el tema ya no podría arrancarlo de mis pensamientos…

Me bañe rápidamente. Me cambie con lo primero que encontré en el armario. Afortunadamente, encontré unos _bluejeans_, desteñidos e informales, además un suave y cómodo buzo naranja de cuello tortuga. Y unos zapatos muy cómodos.

Tome mi mochila que estaba sobre mi escritorio; la levante pero de repente, algo se estampo en el piso. Me di vuelta, viendo hacia el lustroso piso de madera, y mi sonrisa cayo a pedazos como aquel cristal roto. Me agache tomando lo que había caído…

Una Foto.

De repente muchos recuerdos inundaron mi mente… Pero uno de ellos, permanecía intacto. Como si hubiera sido ayer…

La mañana era fría. Pero aun mas frio y pesado sentía mi corazón… Latía más lento que de costumbre. Me había visto en el espejo, y vi en mi pequeño y delicado rostro, la gran tristeza en mis facciones.

Mis mejillas siempre estaban rosadas, como si las hubiera retocado con un delicado rubor… pero había perdido aquel bello y rosáceo color. Mi rostro estaba pálido y demacrado. Debajo de mis ojos, (que no tenía el color chocolate de siempre, sino un negro opaco y sin vida) se encontraban unas grandes ojeras de color purpura. No habría probado "bocado" desde que supe la terrible noticia.

Nos marcharíamos de Forks.

Era lo suficientemente inteligente como para comprenderlo. Mi rápido crecimiento, me volvía cada vez más fuerte, y muy inteligente… quizás demasiado.

Tenía la apariencia de una niña de 6 años de edad. Aunque en realidad, tan solo tenía 2 años y medio de vida. Mi crecimiento cada vez era más lento y me permitía apreciar que cada vez las cosas se volvían más claras. Comprendía a la perfección que nos iríamos.

Papa y Mama, habían planeado este viaje desde hacía mucho. Habían dejado que se retrasara ya demasiado tiempo. Pero yo lo prefería así.

Dartmouth, era una promesa que mis padres se habían hecho, antes de que mi existencia estuviera en sus planes.

Viajaríamos a Hanover, y allí viviríamos. Eso significaba el adiós. Un adiós de todo lo que conocía y a _todos _a quienes quería.

_Mi familia_. Mis abuelitos, Carlisle, Esme y Charlie. Había sido su única y más consentida nieta. A todos mis tíos… Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie. Ellos siempre estaban muy pendientes de lo que pudiera pasarme. A mis amigos de la escuela, aunque cada mitad de año debían retirarme, porque sospecharían al ver mí avanzado crecimiento.

Pero había _alguien_ a quien extrañaría más que a nadie en el mundo.

Justamente todas las maletas estaban listas para partir. Había abrazado fuertemente a todos mis familiares…_Tan solo hacía falta el._

Lo había visto en la espesa maleza del bosque, recostado contar un grueso tronco. Sin camisa, ni zapatos…tan solo una pantaloneta.

Mi corazón se había detenido en aquel instante. Vi en su rostro también aquella profunda tristeza. Quizás no lo volvería ver.

Corrí hacia sus grandes brazos. Lo abrase con todas mis fuerzas, y lagrimas se desprendieron de mis ojos.

"**Esto no es un adiós Nessie… Es solo un hasta luego"** Me susurro…

"**Adiós mi Jacob"**

No había visto a Jake, desde aquel triste día.

Recogí los cristales, y tome en mis manos aquella bella foto. El estaba cargándome como siempre, en su gran espalda. Toque con delicadeza, aquella bella imagen. Habían pasado ya 4 años, desde aquel entonces. Mi desarrollo mental y fisco, estaban acorde a los de una chica de 15 años.

El abuelo Carlisle, me había dicho que dentro de un año terminaría mi desarrollo, y permanecería así durante el resto de mi vida. ¿Cuánto tiempo me quedaría?

Pero de repente, algo interrumpió mis pensamientos. **¡Debía ir al instituto!**

Coloque la foto en el escritorio y salí disparada al tocador donde peine y empareje mis rizos de modo que no se alborotaran ni tapasen mis ojos. Caían delicadamente sobre mi espalda, casi llegando a mi cintura.

Revotaban a cada movimiento.

Baje apresuradamente las escaleras. Recordé que no había nadie en casa, ¿Cuánto tardarían mis papas de caza?

Abrí y cerré rápidamente la puerta. Era hora de estudiar.

Y como siempre… las clases se tornaban muy aburridas. Creía que los temas eran muy fáciles y si los terminaba mucho más rápido, tendría mucho mas tiempo para hablar con Vane y Julie, unas amigas.

Era genial que el tiempo casi volara. Me despedí de las chicas, y visualice intentando buscar el volvo plateado de papa (que hacía mucho tiempo lo conservaba) o el Nissan de mama.

Pero no encontré a ninguno de los dos. Era extraño, ellos nunca se retrasaban. ¿Algo malo habría ocurrido?

No. Quizás solo sería el tráfico.

Me senté en la acera, con la mirada distante. Pensaba en la sed, que en estos momentos sentía; cuestión que tenia bien controlada. Me carcajee. Pobres humanos… no sabían que algo muy malo podría pasarles si me descontrolaba.

Respire muy hondo… y entonces el aire se lleno de un delicioso olor. Cálido… Refrescante… pero no era apetitoso. Más bien, olía como un delicioso perfume.

Fue cuando sentí un sordo ruido detrás de mis oídos. ¿Por qué el corazón quería saltar de mi pecho? De repente toque mis mejillas. ¡Estaban ardiendo!

Pero… **¿Por qué?**

Y entonces levante la mirada y vi con claridad.

Delante de mi, estaba el. Esto era increíble, ¡Imposible! ¿Era una ilusión?

.- Hola… - susurro con timidez – Nessie. – concluyo, aclarando mis sospechas. No era una ilusión.

Me levante rápidamente, con el corazón alocado, corriendo a un acelerado ritmo. De repente mis ojos se opacaron… las lagrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas. Lo tenía en frente de mí.

**¡¿Cómo era esto posible?**

_Continuara…_

**Bueno, aquí está el primer capítulo del fic "Amanecer", estoy trabajando en el segundo Cap, ya me siento muy emocionada. ;D**

**Qué bueno que les haya gustado el Prefacio, jejeje ¿se parce al de Crepúsculo, verdad? :) Bueno, de allí la inspiración. **

**En una semana aparecerá el segundo cap. O quizás en unos días. Así que si creen que existe algo que deba corregir en la historia, lo tomare en cuenta. Gracias por leer, y por los reviews y alertas que recibí, al principio de la historia.**_** Pueden contáctense conmigo, con los links que encontraran en mi perfil**_

**Los veré muy pronto**

_**Sakurapauand**_


	3. Capitulo II: Impacto

_© Sakurapauand_

_**Anochecer**_

_**Capítulo II: Impacto.**_

"_El amor es: _

_el dolor de vivir lejos del ser amado."_

_No. Esto no es posible_ – pensé. ¡Como rayos, _el _estaba aquí!

Vi como lentamente se acerco, tendiendo sus grandes y musculosas manos hacia mí. Como si aun fuera aquella pequeña y tierna niña.

No entendía nada, porque mi mente, estaba intentando analizar, lo que veía, y escuchaba.

.- Nessie… - susurro él, con los brazos abiertos esperando a que yo saltara en ellos.

Retrocedí. No comprendí por que no me caí, ya que no sentía las piernas. Deseaba lanzarme a sus brazos, y nunca jamás dejarlo ir. ¿Pero, por que sentía este miedo?

El era lo único que podía ver en aquel momento. Y al fin, logre que mis labios dijeran la única palabra que necesitaba.

.- Ja… cob… - Tartamudee, y más lagrimas cayeron.

Sabía que en mi rostro estaban reflejadas emociones que comprendía con total claridad. La sorpresa, el dolor y la alegría… se mesclaban de una manera incomprensible, incluso para mí.

.- No… - susurre - ¡No! ¡Ya me he vuelto loca! – grite tomando mi cabeza con las manos. - ¡Por que tenía que ver esa foto! ¡Tú no deberías…!

.- Shhh… - Dijo interrumpiéndome con delicadeza – No soy una ilusión. – en aquel instante vi sus ojos, y supe… que estaba diciendo la verdad.

Allí estaba el. Mi Jacob, mí querido Jacob.

Fue entonces cuando tomo mi mano, que era blanca como la porcelana, entrelazándola con la suya. Su hermosa piel cobriza. Única… cálida.

Sus ojos eran profundos. Eran como el chocolate que estaban opacos, inundados de un fiero sentimiento.

Yo no podía creerlo. Lo tenía aquí. **Conmigo.**

No había cambiado en nada. Excepto, que hoy si estaba vestido. Llevaba puesta una camiseta negra pegada al cuerpo, unos bluejeans y unos tenis blancos. De repente mientras los veía por completo, intentando buscar alguna diferencia… (Algo que me hiciera creer que me había vuelto loca), pero no encontré nada.

El seguía siendo el mismo. Nada había cambiado. **Nada…**

De repente, me atrajo contra su pecho sin que me pudiese resistir. De nuevo mis mejillas ardían a rojo vivo.

Sentí latir fuertemente mi corazón. Había cobrado vida, y deseaba brincar. Brincar de emoción.

Me había olvidado de todos lo que me rodeaba. No me importaba quien estuviera viéndome en ese momento. Poco a poco mis brazos se levantaron… y lo abrace.

Aquel momento era mágico. No lo arruinaría por nada… Ya que Jacob estaba conmigo. Mi mejor amigo había vuelto.

Fue cuando volví a la realidad. De repente, un agudo chirrido de las llantas de un auto, se acercaron hacia nosotros. Jacob y yo levantamos la mirada, y aquel precioso momento… se arruino.

_Oh, oh, oh_ – pensé.

Vi derrapar el reluciente volvo plateado, que freno bruscamente a unos cuantos metros de nosotros.

Las puertas delanteras se abrieron… y vi salir a mis padres.

.- Oh no… - susurre

Mi pulso se acelero aun más. Esto no era bueno. Vi la expresión de Jacob, seria, y a la vez serena; pero pude notar una nota de furia cruzar por sus ojos… Estos se volvieron de un chocolate más intenso.

No quería que me soltara. Por nada en el mundo debía hacerlo. Pero _sabía _que eso me traería problemas.

.- ¡Renesmee! – grito asustada mi madre. Su hermoso rostro se endureció tristemente.

.- ¡Suéltala! – Grito papa. - ¡Gozque! ¡Suelta a mi hija! – Los ojos de mi padre tenían aquel dorado intenso, que se había endurecido a causa de la furia.

Jacob no me soltó. Me apretó mucho más fuerte, y mis lagrimas mojaron su camiseta.

.- Hazlo si sabes lo que te conviene. – la voz de mi padre era cortante y muy fría.

Jacob me soltó, y puso su cuerpo para protegerme. Yo caí sobre mis pies, incapaz de hablar ni levantarme.

.- Tú sabes muy bien, porque estoy aquí. Edward. – dijo Jacob entre dientes. Yo seguía inmóvil.

Mi padre le gruño.

.- Sabes bien porque lo hicimos– dijo mi padre, con el mismo tono frio.

.- ¡No creo que sea una razón válida! – Le grito Jacob - ¡No resisto más!

Sentí las frías manos de mi madre sobre mis hombros, en un gesto de ánimo, y también de preocupación. Sentía miedo. Por ello los escalofríos.

Levante la mirada para ver lo peor.

Un enfrentamiento estaba a punto de comenzar.

_Continuara…_

_**Bueno, aquí el segundo cap. XD Ustedes se estará preguntando "¿Por qué siempre los cortas así?" XD jejeje, me encanta dejar picado al público. *o***_

_**Además, siempre había querido escribir sobre esta clase de conflicto. Y bueno…este es el primer fic que escribo sobre "Twiligth" así que, mi imaginación será liberada… **_

_**Quien sabe que cosas pueden pasar cuando esto sucede…O.o**_

_**OH! Antes de irme, quiero darles las gracias a todos quienes han leído este fic. Gracias por su apoyo, y espero que sigan conectados conmigo ^-^ Yo seguiré dándoles lo mejor en cada una de mis historias.**_

_**Bueno, Los espero en el próximo cap.… XD Ya Salí a vacaciones, y al fin tendré todo el compu, solo para mí. Jejeje ~.~ Podre descansar un poquito.**_

_**Ah! Y claro. Estaré actualizando, un capitulo por semana…Todos los viernes. A menos a que algo extraordinario ocurra XD, Ojala que eso no pase V.V – Ok creo que ha quedado muy claro. Así que cuídense, y los veo a todos en el próximo Cap… **_

_**Que le dirá Jacob a Nessie? O_o jojojojo…**_

_**Los quiero! **_

_**Sakurapauand**_


	4. Capitulo III: Explicaciones

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de La Saga Crepúsculo, pertenecen a la Gran Stephenie Meyer_

_© Sakurapauand_

_**Anochecer**_

_**Capítulo III: Explicaciones**_

"_Por el amor de una rosa… _

_El jardinero es servidor de mil espinas"_

Esto era aterrador. Podía ver en sus rostros el vivo retrato del resentimiento y el **odio**. Habían estado ocultos, durante mucho tiempo.

Mi padre adopto su posición de caza. Y Jacob, se puso alerta. Creía que entraría en fase, en cualquier momento…

Fue entonces, antes de que se transformara… que me levante, y corrí atrapando su brazo, bruscamente. Evitando su transformación… y una tragedia.

.- No… - susurre – Por favor Jacob… No lo hagas.

Sabía que él me haría caso. Siempre lo había hecho, y esta no sería la excepción. El seguía siendo mi Jacob.

Sin quererlo… mas lagrimas rodaron por mis mejillas. Las limpie rápidamente con el dorso de mi mano, y levante el rostro. Los temblores de Jacob, se habían detenido bruscamente.

Quería abrazarlo, muy fuerte… Pero mis padres estaban allí. Me aleje de él… resignada.

_Podrías por favor… dejarme hablar con él… ¿solo un momento?, _pensé. El dorado de sus ojos, se endureció fríamente. Pero asintió.

.- Tienes una hora, jovencita. – me dijo papa con una expresión de disgusto. Sabía que tendría problemas de proporciones _colosales_, si no obedecía.

Mama también hizo un mohín. Pero cumplieron mi deseo, y se fueron dejando una nube pequeña nube de polvo con el derrape de la llantas. Se alejaron rápidamente.

Suspire. No creí que cedieran tan rápido.

Voltee de nuevo y lo vi fijamente a los ojos. Una mirada era suficiente para pedirle que me siguiera. Corrí rápidamente en dirección al bosque… Y él en su lobuna forma, me siguió.

En la profundidad de un espeso bosque, lleno de hermosos árboles y plantas, detuve mi carrera.

Cuando escuche que se había puesto toda la ropa, voltee de nuevo. Me vio con dulzura. Y yo no sabía que decirle. Moví impacientemente el pie derecho, creo que pude haberle hecho un agujero al suelo, perfecto para sembrar una pequeña planta.

Tome una gran cantidad de aire… y dije lo primero que acabara con este intenso silencio.

.- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunte con voz nerviosa.

.- Deseaba verte. – dijo el muy tranquilo. ¿Qué no veía que me estaba muriendo de miedo?

.- Bueno… - no sabía que responder. No podía contralarme. Estaba tan nerviosa y tan feliz a la vez… Como a un niño, que ve una gran colombina.

Siente alegría, porque ese caramelo tiene un sabor muy dulce y agradable. Y se siente nervioso al pensar en el dolor de estomago, que sentirá unas horas después.

Jacob era ese caramelo. **Era mi felicidad y la causa de mi miedo…**

El se había ganado un valioso lugar en mi corazón, **nada ni nadie podría remplazarlo. **Aquel dolor se había mitigado… pero podría volver fácilmente.

.- Yo también deseaba verte – respondí al fin

.- Te dije que era tan solo un hasta luego. – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

No fui capaz de devolverle la sonrisa. Estaba tan anonadada. Hace unos instantes, casi hiere a mi padre… o también el pudo haber resultado herido.

Sentí otro escalofrió, subir por mi espalda. Era terrorífico pensar en eso. Y fue cuando…

Me abrazó de nuevo… No lo había visto venir. Esta vez era_ más cálido… __**mucho más cálido**__._ El era como una fiera energía. Salvaje e imparable.

De nuevo, me olvide de todo lo que me rodeaba. Lo único que existía en mi universo… **era él.** Mis brazos se estiraron de nuevo estrechándolo con fuerza hacia mí. Sonreí y cerré los ojos.

.- Te echo mucho de menos… - dije con nostalgia.

.- Yo también Nessie. – dijo él, estrechándome con más fuerza.

Me separe lentamente… aspire su delicioso aroma. Y poco a poco… se acerco a mí.

Su aroma era embriagador. Tan delicioso como el licor de anís… Pero no lo era como la comida. No sería capaz de hacerle ni el más mínimo daño a Jacob, en mi vida. Pero era demasiado débil con aquella dulce tentación, y por eso retrocedí dos pasos atrás.

De nuevo abrí los ojos, y vi que se había acercado demasiado a donde me encontraba. No podía dejar correr aquel riesgo… si permanecía a una distancia moderada, nada malo podría ocurrir.

Suspiro. Parecía decepcionado.

Luego puso un gesto pensativo. Yo lo mire confundida mientras que poco a poco camino hacia un tronco viejo y seco… y se sentó colocando las manos sobre el tronco… lo palmeo levemente para que me sentara a su lado.

Camine despacio, procurando esconder mi sed y mis nervios. Vacile, y me senté un poco apartada. No estaba muy segura si podría resistir.

Mire su perfil detalladamente unos cuantos minutos. Hermoso y perfecto… no existían otras palabras en mi vocabulario para referirse a Jacob.

El silencio, era cada vez más insoportable… realmente deseaba romper aquel bloque de hielo que nos separaba… pero no sabía cómo.

Mire el cielo. Estaba opacado por grandes nubes de lluvia. Y unas cuantas gotas cayeron sobre nosotros… Y cuando estuve muy empapada… puso su grande brazo sobre mis hombros. Me acerco más a él.

No quería rechazarlo… Lo heriría, y eso era lo que menos deseaba. De nuevo mi corazón estallaría. Corría alocado a mil por hora. Nunca lo había escuchado latir de este modo.

_No lo entiendo…_ pensé_. ¿Por qué te desesperas de este modo?, ¿Por qué te sientes así cuando lo tienes cerca? ¿Acaso, no lo puedo controlar?_

Entonces carcajeo. Lo vi de nuevo.

― ¿_De qué_ te ríes? – pregunte.

― De los recuerdos… - respondió en un susurro. – Es muy extraño, ver cuán diferente eres…

― Pero sigo siendo la misma… - respondí – El tiempo siempre modifica la apariencia, pero no…

― ¿El corazón? – pregunto mirándome a los ojos.

― Claro… - dije con voz temblorosa.

― ¿Me he perdido de mucho? – pregunto

― La verdad no. – respondí secamente. – Esta ciudad es muy grande… pero tan vacía. – el resentimiento me hizo apretar fuertemente los puños.

― Ojala hubiera venido antes. – dijo y la lluvia se intensifico empapándonos aun mas. – Asi no estaría lamentándome. - susurro

― No tienes porque lamentarte nada Jacob. – Le dijo fuerte y muy firme – Eres mi mejor amigo, y nada en este mundo podrá cambiar eso.

De nuevo suspiro. ¿Había dicho algo malo?

De nuevo el silencio entro en escena. Y esta vez, debía cortarlo yo.

― ¿Que has hecho durante este tiempo? – pregunte suavemente, pero no sabía si era la pregunta correcta.

― Vagar como lobo… - dijo tranquilamente

― ¿Y la escuela? ¿Y Billy? -pregunte.

― Billy esta igual que cuando se fueron. – dijo sin darle mucha importancia – En tanto a la escuela… La deje durante un buen tiempo y me dedique a ser un "súper héroe" – dijo y sonrió.

― Y entonces… ¿No piensas terminarla? –pregunte enarcando una ceja… La lluvia se intensifico aun más.

― Me he inscrito en tu clase. – dijo tranquilamente.

― Oh… -fue lo único que pude responder. Tenerlo de compañero de clase… no había cruzado nunca por mi mente.

― Sigo aparentando 16 años, después de todo– dijo y luego carcajeo. No pude unirme a sus risas, porque me había asustado.

El seguía congelado en sus perfectos 16 mientras que yo, vivía en la incertidumbre del tiempo. Yo avanzaba rápidamente… mi desarrollo era demasiado rápido mientras que el podía detener el paso del tiempo cuantas veces quisiera.

Aunque no sabía cómo terminaría todo… Me daba miedo pensar, que quizás aquel desarrollo no se detuviera… y continuara hasta deteriorar por completo mi cuerpo. De nuevo, otro escalofrió subió por mi espalda, pero recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

Jacob me atrajo más contra él y me beso la frente. Me sonroje al instante. Pero quedarse callada era lo peor…

― Me tratas como si fuera una niña, Jacob. – Le reprendí – Ya crecí… - susurre.

― Si, lo sé. – contesto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – Solo recordaba.

Tome un poco de aire… Iba a contestarle pero entonces estornude.

― Mejor te llevo a tu casa. – dijo poniéndose de pie y lo seguí. Los dos estábamos empapados. – Te enfermaras.

― Como si ese fuera el verdadero problema… -murmure

― Si. Tienes razón… - me apoyo – Bella debe estar preocupada, y Edward como una fiera.

― ¿Cómo adivinaste? – dijo sarcásticamente.

― Solo es presentimiento. – contesto. Y carcajeo una vez más.

Entonces emprendimos una rápida carrera. Apostando como en los viejos tiempos… Jacob no necesitaba transformarse en un lobo para correr rápidamente. Me había pasado por unos cuantos centímetros… Habría corrido más rápido si no me hubiera distraído con su deslumbrante sonrisa.

La sed se había convertido en algo pasajero. Solo hasta que llegue a la puerta de mi casa, sentí de nuevo aquel espelúznate ardor en la garganta. Sería una gran escusa para no tener que entrar y recibir el regaño.

Jacob, me beso de nuevo en la frente… prometió volver mañana temprano a recogerme e ir al instituto. Y con otra gran sonrisa, se esfumo nuevamente. Poco a poco me acerque a la casa, pero inmediatamente quise escapar…

Entonces, cuando iba a dar media vuelta para salir huyendo… La puerta se abrió, y vi la figura de mi padre.

― Ni siquiera lo pienses… - me dijo.

― Och… -dije. Era muy malo que tu padre pudiera leer todos tus pensamientos.

Entonces di media vuelta muy, muy resignada, y entre a mi casa.

_Continuara…_

_**XD **_

_**Y la sigue tratando como una pequeña ¿verdad? Jejeje por allí va la historia. XD **_

_**Bueno… este capi es más largo por qué bueno… a mí también se me estaba haciendo algo corto… Unos capis cortos y otros largos jejeje eso está bien ;) **_

_**Es que si son demasiado largos… bueno…. No me gusta hacer los capítulos demasiado largo. Jejejeje**_

_**Para el próximo cap, comenzara un poco más romántico. Y cuando lleguemos al drama, les aviso.. oka jejejeje ;D**_

_**También quiero darles las gracias, a todos los que están leyendo este fic, y me apoyan con sus reviews… ojala que sigan leyendo la historia.**_

_**jeje además que estoy tan contenta, porque fui nominada a "Mejor escritor de Latinoamérica" en Facebook jejeje, aunque la verdad no me importa si gano… estoy muy contenta por qur fui nominada.. y es un gran honor.**_

_**Volveré la otra semana con otro capítulo. Ya saben que espero sus comentarios y sugerencias, en cada review para que la historia mejore cada día más :D **_

_**Hasta el viernes!**_

_**Sakurapauand**_


	5. Capitulo IV: Intruso

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de La Saga Crepúsculo, pertenecen a la Gran Stephenie Meyer_

_© Sakurapauand_

_**Anochecer**_

_**Capítulo IV: Intruso**_

"_El amor y la tos no pueden ocultarse…"_

La puerta se cerró rápidamente detrás de mí. Camine lentamente hacia el sofá en donde estaba mi madre. Perfectamente inmóvil…

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos mi padre estaba sentado a su lado.

Entonces mis pies se volvieron muy pesados. Me costaba trabajo llegar a su lado… Cada vez el salón se volvía más grande y más lejano.

Hasta que al fin… pude ponerme en frente de ellos.

Toque la mejilla de mi padre. La imagen de Jacob y la suya revoloteaba en mi mente… _¿Por qué casi lo atacas?_

― Lo hice por que… - su frase se corto en ese momento, y mi mano seguía en su mejilla.

_¿Por qué?_, insistí.

― Por nada Nessie. – dijo finalmente. De nuevo sus repentinos cambios de humor…

Entonces mire a mi madre. Sus dorados ojos, me mostraban su dulzura y curiosidad.

― ¿Qué te dijo Jacob? – pregunto con una sonrisa. Y sin apartar mi mano de papa, toque a mama… Poco a poco les mostré lo que él me había dicho y lo que yo había observado en el… cosa que no era mucho tan solo con una hora de plazo… pero me detuve en la parte del abrazo porque mi garganta ardió en llamas al recordar el olor de Jacob.

La tos se interpuso bruscamente en mi garganta… Siempre había sentido aquella debilidad con la intensa sed. Pero al menos era capaz de resistirme… tan solo un poco.

Papa inmediatamente se levanto y me sentó en su lugar… Mama me dio unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda.

― ¿Estás bien hija? – pregunto mama preocupada.

_No puedo hablar… duele mucho…_ - pensé, y de nuevo sentí el dolor. – _Podemos ir por un oso ¿por favor? _

― Vamos de caza… -dijo papa

Y fuimos de caza…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tome la perilla de la puerta… Estaba abierta.

Era extraño. Yo siempre dejaba asegurada la puerta antes de irme. Entonces entre y la ventana también estaba abierta… La cerré al igual que la puerta. Mire a todos lados y no vi nada extraño… tampoco había ningún olor en la habitación. Era tan extraño.

Deje a un lado el asunto y me puse la pijama. Un buzo y pantalón de color lavanda con estrellas plateadas destellantes en toda la tela. Y por ultimo lave mis dientes… casi siempre uno que otro cepillo salió decapitado en el intento.

Mi habitación estaba iluminada por la tenue luz de la luna. Avance lentamente, y entre en mi cama. Tan cómoda… tan suave…

Poco a poco mis parpados se volvieron muy pesados… y entonces me dormí.

Pero soñé…

Me encontraba en un hermoso prado. Rodeada por bellas flores que se movían con el viento. Y entonces mientras veía las flores, una lluvia de pétalos cayó sobre mí.

Tenía un hermoso y blanco vestido… y mis rizos estaban sueltos a merced del viento. Rebotaban sobre mi espalda, y con los primeros rayos del sol se volvieron rojizos.

Estaba tan contenta… jugando con las flores, y la hierba… rodeada de pétalos y bañada por la luz del sol que hacia brillar mi piel. Y vi como un ángel aparecía en el prado… Tenía la piel cobriza y un hermoso cuerpo. Vestido de blanco completamente…

― Jacob… -susurre en mi hermosa fantasía.

Quise alcanzarlo… pero entonces, el desapareció… se había esfumado. El cielo se oscureció. Los pétalos se convirtieron de lluvia… Y las flores se marchitaron.

¿Qué pasaba? No lo entendía…

Corrí atreves del prado completamente empapada. Aquel recorrido me llevo a una laguna… El agua era plateada como un espejo.

Sentí curiosidad y me acerque… Vi mi reflejo.

Las gotas lo hacían ver distorsionado… como una tv con mala señal. Pero entonces la lluvia ceso… Y vi algo terrorífico.

Tenía el rostro manchado de sangre… la nariz, las mejillas, la boca… El vestido blanco estaba manchado de tierra y sangre, destrozado… Lo único que coincidía conmigo era el chocolate de mis ojos. Seguía siendo el mismo.

Quería tocar ese reflejo… y acerque mis manos. Y entonces me percate que también estaban manchadas de sangre. Esto último me altero y me hizo gritar. Mi voz era como el rugido de un león hambriento…

¿Por qué?

Y entonces olisquee el aire… La sangre era fresca y cálida. Y su fuente estaba a mis espaldas… La sed era horrible. Me quemaba…

Y voltee… allí estaba él, agonizando… el hermoso ángel estaba muriendo…latinoamerica

… Grite de nuevo… Esta masacre la había cometido yo.

Y entonces de un salto, desperté.

Tome el aire en apresurados jadeos. Luego cuando me "calme", salí de la cama. Mire el reloj… era justo la hora de levantarme.

Levante los brazos, en un gesto perezoso… Luego salí disparada al baño. Me duche, me cambie, me peine… Empareje mis húmedos rizos y baje a la sala. Tenía el aspecto de alguien que necesitaba una buena noche de sueño.

Me despedí de mis padres… Estaba más que segura que habían escuchado mis sueños… o al menos mis quejidos. Eso pasa cuando tengo pesadillas. Siempre hablaba en la noche, en cualquier sueño. Bueno… casi en todos.

Corrí hasta el bosque, y entonces allí me esperaba.

Jacob estaba recostado en un tronco. Aquella postura me recordó, aquel día hace 4 años. Me dolió el pecho… Y el sueño, agrando aun más ese dolor… No le haría daño. No a él…

Pero entonces él me miro… Y una gran sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

― Hola Nessie… - me saludo

― Hola Jacob… - respondí algo desanimada

― ¿Pasa algo malo? – pregunto

― No… estoy bien. – mentí. No le diría lo que recordé…

― Que bueno… - dijo aun más sonriente… Le devolví una media sonrisa. – Debemos ir al instituto.

― Si… Claro. – Dije – Me imagino que esto será muy sencillo para ti.

― Si. En verdad es algo muy sencillo. –dijo mientras caminábamos – Sol fingir que le pongo atención al maestro.

Me carcajee…

Quizás sería más fácil para él, pero no para mí teniéndolo tan cerca.

Llegamos rápidamente al instituto. Pero hoy muchas miradas se fijaron en mí… las de los chicos que me miraban a mí y a Jacob, podido sentir como se acongojaban al ver el gran físico de Jacob. Y la mirada de las chicas que lo seguían, como si miraran a un dulce bombón. Y también que me miraban a mi… Celosas.

Dios mío! Que terrible mirada tenían…

Jacob me siguió hasta llegar al salón de clase… se sentó a mi lado y en pocos minutos los murmullos de mis compañeros de clase revolotearon en mis oídos… Esto cada vez se ponía peor.

_Continuara…_

_**Hola de nuevo chicos! Aquí está el capítulo 4 de este fanfiction jejeje. Oh my! Gracias por todo su apoyo. Jejeje. Además esto se pone cada vez mejor XD XD**_

_**Bueno… gracias por seguir la historia. En el concurso que se realizo en Facebook, quede en Cuarto lugar… de los 14 nominados... Ese es un buen resultado jejejej. Todo es gracias a ustedes.**_

_**Además… quiero invitarlos al grupo…**_

_**Solo tiene que entrar a Facebook… y en la barra de búsqueda colocan " en español!" se unen y pueden participar en los foros y dar sus opiniones en el grupo jejeje Soy una de las administradoras así que les será más fácil conectarse con migo en Face…**_

_**En el siguiente capítulo… bueno… Comienzan los rumores. Como se defenderá Renesmee de ellos?**_

_**Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo.**_

_**Soremade! Sakurapauand**_


End file.
